


Pepper

by xXxxXTobiPusssyDestroyerxxXXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-31
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxxXTobiPusssyDestroyerxxXXx/pseuds/xXxxXTobiPusssyDestroyerxxXXx
Summary: Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Obito put his peeper in the butt.


	2. im gaye

One day obitoe sees a mouse  
and he kills it with his big dick cause he is the real pusssy destroyer and then everyone writes porn for him cause he is the bestest good boy  
the end. thanks 4 coming to my ted talk

edit: if u like target go away and delete ur account


	3. OH WAH AH AH AH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God's Plan Brother

Kakashi touches the butt. It's very gay. 

The end thats it thats the chapter. Alexa play despacito 2


End file.
